


Fenris and the Capybara

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Bestiality, Fenris's Issues, Grease Spell as Lube, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The capybara was a total slut. Fenris just knew it, with his mystical elf senses.
Relationships: Fenris/Capybara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Unofficial FFA Anon Collection





	Fenris and the Capybara

**Author's Note:**

> From [derailing porn.](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/335519.html?thread=1936844959#cmt1936844959)

The capybara was a total slut. Fenris just knew it, with his mystical elf senses. The sweaty musky aroma rising off the strange-looking beast made the lyrium stripes on his elfhood tingle. Also he'd just cut a bitch and that always gave him a boner anyway.

Fenris crouched down and scooped up some grease that was lying on the ground. It was there because the mage he'd just turned into salsa had tried to cast a grease spell on him. Then he undid his leggings and lubed himself up.

The capybara was making whickering noises. They were hot, Fenris thought. Hotter than the noises that Anders made, that fucking mage asshole. Anders sometimes yelled "MAGE RIGHTS!!" when he came and then Fenris would have to punch him in the face and throw him out of bed.

Fenris awkwardly petted the big furry creature as it continued to make very cute sounds. He wasn't sure what the right way to engage in foreplay with a capybara was, having known only Danarius's cruel touch and then Anders' inept one. Well, except for the orgies with the Fog Warriors, but he tried not to think about them too much because then he'd end up getting drunk and crying and he was an ugly crier.


End file.
